Reflections Of A Bruised Soul
by The Red Fedora
Summary: SPOILER ALERT for Episode 10 entitled End Game. It is available on Itunes if you haven't seen it yet.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Cape…just borrowing the characters for the story. If I owned it, it would go on forever._

_Author's note: SPOILER ALERTS for episode 10 End Game. Inspired by the events of the episode and the turmoil in Vince's eyes during the final scene._

Vince gazed unseeingly at the threadbare carpet that covered the floor of Max's trailer. His body was unnaturally still against the well worn cushions of the chair in which he sat, but his eyes betrayed the turmoil that churned just beneath the surface. His mind whirled uncontrollably as it played through the day's events in a continuous never-ending loop.

Had it really only been a day?

A chilling numbness had taken hold as he had watched the light in his friend's eyes dim and then fade. His instinct had stepped in to cover where his brain could no longer as the Ark Security team had poured around the side of the warehouse. A flash of light and a puff of smoke followed. The next thing he could remember was Max's hand grabbing hold of his arm, guiding him back to the relative safety of Trolley Park. He had shed the cape and mask as quickly as possible, replacing them with a set of street clothes he kept at the park in case of emergencies. Max had taken the blood stained costume without question and disappeared after pointing Vince toward his trailer.

Vince covered his face with his hands as a wave of emotion surged through him without warning. He closed his eyes tightly as he struggled to regain what was remained of his shattered control. He felt as if he had been through more emotions in that one day than most people experienced a lifetime, a roller coaster of extreme ups followed by nearly debilitating downs. Each twist and turn associated with a different person.

_Orwell._ His partner's attitude had dramatically altered following the episode with the Linch. At first he gave her space as that had seemed what she had wanted, but as the weeks progressed, he began to grow more concerned. He sensed something fragile in his normally fiercely independent friend; something that had intensified his naturally protective instinct towards her. He had grown to care deeply for her, as if she were a younger sister rather than just his partner. Had his emotions not been compromised by the sudden collision of his two worlds, he might have noticed that something was wrong long before she had approached him on the roof. She was afraid of something, and that alone was cause for alarm.

_Someone is watching me; I don't know who it is._

Before he could question her further, Marty had interrupted. She had seemed alright when he had trusted her to protect his family, but he was unable to shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong, something more than delayed trauma resulting from her kidnapping and treatment at the hands of the Linch.

_Dana. _Vince pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes as if he could physically hold back the flood of tears that threatened to overflow. His fingers threaded tightly into his hair as he drew a deep shaky breath. It had been so difficult to be so close to his wife and have to keep his distance. His control had nearly failed him twice. The first time had been in response to her reaction to Marty's confession. He had felt elation as his former friend revealed what had happened that fateful day and the role that he had played in it. He had felt fear as Marty revealed to Dana the true identity of the elusive Chess. He had felt pain as Dana screamed at Marty, as she had thrown her son's nightmares and the pain they had endured due to his actions back in his former friend's face. Vince had begun to move toward her, but had been stilled by Max's hand. The second had occurred later when they had been alone together in the shop and she had thanked him for his help and for giving her son hope. It had taken every ounce of his self-control not to reveal himself to her at that moment….not to take her into his arms and kiss her senseless….not to crush her in his arms and never let go. He had nearly done so when she had moved forward and placed her hand on his arm.

_Why won't you look at me?_

Even now her words cut through to his soul. He would have given in but again Max had stopped him. There was still a mission to complete. His heart ached with a physical pain. He had been so close…and had still failed.

The trailer rocked slightly beneath him as someone entered and he felt the weight of Max's concerned gaze. Not pity….no. Vince had a feeling that his enigmatic friend could relate to what he was going through at the moment better than anyone…and he was grateful for his solid, yet silent, presence. He pulled himself together and let out a slow breath as he rubbed a rough hand over his face. Max had moved silently past him and was now crouched in front of a locked cabinet, his back to him. Vince settled back into the chair as he heard the soft metallic click of a key turning in a lock, followed by the soft clink of glass bottles.

Max stood slowly and turned around to face him. Vince did a double take as his eyes focused on the odd bottle cradled in his friend's large hands, a bottle containing a clear liquid…..and a rather ugly snake. An incredulous grin crossed Vince's face despite the turmoil he felt as he accepted the glass Max pressed into his hand and listened to his story of the Vietnamese snake wine, someone named Carmen and the dream of immortality. He raised his glass in toast and knocked it back before exploding into a coughing fit as the liquid fire burned down his throat and into his empty stomach. He laughed in surprise as he heard his voice gasp a comment about Carmen, barely registering Max's reply as the big man filled his glass once more.

_No one lives forever_.

His friend's words weighed heavily on Vince as his thoughts drew him back to Marty.

_Marty._ Vince had mourned the loss of his friend long ago, after he had been betrayed. The man who he had saved at the court house had been a stranger…..a stranger that had slowly worked his way back to redemption first with his confession to Dana and then later his confession of his regrets to a man he had thought was a stranger. In the end, his friend had died an honorable death…in an attempt to save The Cape's life. Vince was grateful that he had had a chance to set his former friend's mind at ease as his life had slipped away. For himself, the pain of Marty's loss felt as if an old scar had been brutally ripped open.

A sudden calm welled up within him as he recalled his promise to his friend and strong determination replaced the turmoil. He vowed that Marty's family would not have to go through the same pain his own had faced. They would know the truth. His friend had been a good man in the end….another good man whose life and reputation had been destroyed by an evil man. Chess would fall. He would see to it.

His eyes met Max's as his friend raised his glass.

_To Karma_.

Vince raised his glass in response. A vow.

_To Marty_.


End file.
